


Breath of the Wild

by Sociallyawkwardwriter



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glompto - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociallyawkwardwriter/pseuds/Sociallyawkwardwriter
Summary: Gladio is hungover. Prompto has a new video game and is very excited. So who's gonna win this battle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> International Fanworks Day got me really excited and inspired! This is what came out of it! I'm not too proud of it, I'm just happy that it got me into writing again. Also, I might have written it during work today. Oops! (To be fair, we couldn't access our mail accounts for quite a while and I didn't know what else to do.)

He felt as if a thousand hammers were working his brain over like a tender piece of steak. Turning listlessly in his bed, he tried to ignore the hangover from hell before realizing that the hammers weren’t only in his head. Yep, the distinctively wooden sound of those hammers came from his front door. He groaned as he tried to get up, promptly falling back onto his bed when his legs gave out underneath him; apparently, the alcohol hadn’t left that part of his body yet. On his second try, he managed to finally leave his bedroom, only to slump against the wall next to the entrance. And all the time the knocking continued, making him wince with every beat.  
He heaved a deep sigh, idly scratching over his toned stomach, and really, if the knocking wasn’t this annoying, he would consider going back to bed immediately. But before he could make up his mind, a voice suddenly accompanied the knocking and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t suppress the grin spreading over his face.  
“Gladio!” How sweet his voice was, even when a horde of monsters was trampling over Gladio's head. Figuratively speaking of course. “Come on, open the door!” It was like a siren song, Gladio’s hand automatically reaching out towards the doorknob. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to see that face, his headache all but forgotten. As soon as the click of the lock was audible, the door burst open and Gladio knew, if it were any other time, he would find himself with an armful of blonde, tiny man.  
However, today was different. Today, Prompto squeezed past him, his arms full with bags and packages, his mouth going a mile a minute, Gladio couldn’t really keep up in his weakened state. As he followed Prompto back into his kitchen, he only caught the rest of his tirade. “…, so I already pre-ordered one online, and guess what, it’s already arrived yesterday! So I thought, we should hang out and play until our thumbs fall off. So we needed food and I bought all kinds of snacks and cup noodles. And drinks, figured you would only have beer in here.” Prompto scrunched up his nose as he opened the large fridge, which was indeed fully stocked with Gladio’s favorite brand of Lager.  
“And then…” “Stop!” Gladio nearly shouted, immediately regretting it as he saw the smaller man becoming even smaller, nervously chewing on his lower lip.”Prompto.” He stepped forward, bringing the both of them closer together, noses nearly touching. His hand settled gently on the other man’s shoulder. “Start from the beginning.” Prompto tried opening his mouth, but before he could start again, Gladio gently put a finger to his lips. “And keep it short, please.”  
Prompto beamed at him, hopping excitedly on his toes. “I’ve got the new Nintendo Switch!” He grabbed something he had placed on the table earlier as he had attempted to store all the goodies, he bought from that fancy supermarket across town. “And the new Legend of Zelda!” Gladio couldn’t help himself, Prompto was simply too cute for words. He grabbed the blonde around his waist and playfully swung him around, his feet coming dangerously close to the bottles of soft drink still perched on the kitchen table.  
“Well, what are we waiting for then!” He said, his voice a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. Prompto let out a short laugh before giving Gladio a quick peck on the cheek. He dived for the packages that contained his precious cargo and then hurried into the huge living room to set everything up. Gladio shook his head and grabbed himself a cold beer from his newly stocked fridge. Because, obviously, the best way to counter a hangover was with more alcohol.  
As he entered the living room shortly after, everything was ready to go. A well-known tune sounded from the TV and Prompto had made himself comfortable on the huge, worn leather couch, the centerpiece of the room. Even now, he still seemed to be in motion, his legs jiggling nervously, his fingers anxiously fiddling with the controller.  
He looked at the bottle in Gladio’s hands disapprovingly, but the other man only shrugged his shoulders unrepentant. “It’s Saturday.” Prompto just rolled his eyes and impatiently batted at the place next to him. “Come on now, I wanna start playing!”  
Gladio grunted as he plopped next to him, immediately laying down, his head comfortably pillowed on Prompto’s lap. “You know, I don’t get why you came over this early on a Saturday morning.” He grunted, taking a short sip from his bottle. “You could have holed up in your own place, without traveling through the whole city.” Another sip, before he put the bottle on the small, wooden coffee table in front of them. “And it’s not like we can play the game together.”  
He snuggled back into the body warmth of the other man, his eyes already getting tired and narrowing into slits. Prompto’s hand, as if in reflex, immediately found its way into long, dark hair, gently running his fingers through the soft strands. “Shut up.” Gladio didn’t need to look up to know that Prompto was blushing furiously. “You enjoy watching me play anyways!” He could only hum his response and as slender fingers scratched at an especially itchy spot on his head, Gladio thought to himself that this might have nothing to do with the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate if you took the time to leave kudos or a short comment. That would really motivate and yes, I'm so desperate I'm not too proud to beg.


End file.
